


I Found

by Quaking_Rapture



Category: Quaking Rapture
Genre: Angst Train, Death, Multi, Songfic, Wow, a lot of characters are just briefly mentioned, but are obvs pairings, but it hurts so good too, this hurt so bad tbh, yells aimlessly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quaking_Rapture/pseuds/Quaking_Rapture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic AU in which Caius dies a hero at the docks, but the boat explodes, leaving the police force with a terribly bitter victory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Found

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yj6V_a1-EUA here you go, share my pain

_“And I’ll use you as a warning sign—that if you talk enough sense then you’ll lose your mind.”_

Theresa looked up sharply from the papers she was currently pouring over. Narrowing her eyes at the intruder, she first took careful notice of his outfit, then his face-- and with a strange lack of surprise, the gun pointed right at her. If he’d wanted to shoot her he would have done so already. Eyes going back to the man’s, she briefly pursed her lips in recognition of who was standing in front of her. ”Mr. Amacker.” Chief of police. A huge annoyance to the government. A hypocrite who, quite frankly, should’ve been out of a job years ago. ”You’re not supposed to be here.” Her eyes wandered to the door behind him as if expecting one of her own guards to come through, but bitterness passed over her feature as she realized they’d probably failed. Again.

Caius didn’t budge, just stared on at her with an unfaltering look. His hold on the gun wavered. The captain did not joke around, he would shoot, however he was a strong believer in being humane to avoid killing someone as much as he possibly could. Theresa was no exception, so he lowered the weapon to his side, but never let his finger leave the trigger. He shrugged, ”Maybe not, but I’m not big on people unlawfully making money off of other people’s suffering. Over a false rumor, no less.” He advanced on her, backing them closer to a wall. ”I’m going to try to make this easy for you. Drop your gun, call off the guards and maybe I’ll consider not blowing these ships sky high.” He cut to the chase, he didn’t have time to play games with some government scum. ”I’m not very good at being patient, by the way.” 

He put the gun down, and Theresa imperceptibly relaxed. There were still alarm bells at the back of her head, but they weren’t ringing quite so painfully anymore. She vaguely wondered if Cyrus was even bothered by pointed guns anymore-- in training, they seemed to humor him somewhat. However, at the man’s words she raised her eyebrows coldly.

”Ah yes. Because you, Mr. Amacker, are the paragon of legality and moral righteousness, correct?” She tilted her head to the side, dark hair strands falling in front of her face. No one was illuded that far. ”You’re the biggest hypocrite in here then. When will you policemen stop this farce and keep the innocent people from being safe?” 

DIsregarding his later comments, she trailed her fingers over her gun holster, wondering if shooting a live man was quite the same as shooting at a target practice. The doorway was still empty. No one was coming to help her.

”You know what I personally don’t like? People who don’t do their jobs.” She flipped open the holster and made to pull out her gun. ”And people who get in the way of mine”.

He chuckled, throwing his shoulders up. ”With all due respect, I don’t think anyone is. And your little posse certainly isn’t either.” His emerald eyes met hers as she spoke again, and his lips drew a thin line. Was she hearing herself correctly? ”You’re asking me this? Last I checked, your black haired friend made to blow up a children’s school. Admittedly, there were probably metas there but that did not outweigh the numbers of human children who were also there.” Caius straightened up, visibly getting tired of this ridiculous small talk.

She didn’t know how to hold her tongue, and while Caius was very respectful towards women in general, his temper was wearing thin. Officers were probably dropping like flies outside and here he was making a conversation with some woman, who was the pot calling the kettle black. Typical. At first he completely ignored her next statement, fishing for the handcuffs in his belt. That motion rushed to a halt as his eyes followed the movements to her hand, reaching for her weapon. 

 

Caius threw himself forward and lunged for her neck with one hand, then his other grabbing tightly onto Theresa’s wrist which held the gun with practice precision. He slammed her back against the wall. ”I’m going to warn you right now. If you so much as budge another inch, I will snap your neck. Drop the gun.” He punctuated that by squeezing his fingers threateningly to show he wasn’t joking. Apparently she didn’t care, because she went to raise the weapon once more.

He wouldn’t have that at all. Caius removed his hand from her neck and placed one leg behind her knee, pulling back harshly to cause it to buckle so he could turn her around. He took her shoulder and shoved Theresa back into the wall, pulling her arm behind her back and keeping his other hand gripped on the one that wielded the gun. He kept the arm in place behind her back with his leg and reached behind him to go for the cuffs. ”Did I stutter? I said drop it.” He pushed even harder, working to secure the first cuff on.

Pain.

She’d never liked pain, not on others and especially not on herself. She couldn’t help the cry that escaped her lips, similar to the lost mewl of a kitten as the cold steel wall bit into her skin. She felt one of the screws scratch her cheek, and the cold turned to burning. ”How-- DARE--you,” She screeched, thrusting her head back in an effort to hit his face, nose, something, her left foot coming down hard on his without much effect. She wished she’d taken Cyrus up on his offer of teaching her, and made a mental note to definitely ask him again. 

Theresa squirmed, her small wrists only slipping slightly before the man’s tightened around them, yet she did not drop the gun; her only savior, her only chance at making this an easy fight. He won’t kill me. He thinks he has the upper hand. She thought, and shoved her leg back in an effort to hit his knee and make him buckle.

Maybe if she would stop resisting, they would be getting somewhere. But Caius had to keep in mind that this woman was government, and those people didn’t know when to quit. Then again neither did he. He sighed and blocked all of the movements she tried to make with his experienced reaction timing, a sigh escaping his lips. ”I warned you multiple times, missy. I told you this could’ve been easy, but you made it hard. Now quit bitching.” He managed to get one cuff on her, then shoved her leg away as it aimed for his. 

”I fucking said enough. I’ve had it here. I’m ready to break your wrist to get that stupid thing out of your hand.” He continued to fight against her squirming, irritating in his heavy breathing. He was ready to taser her, to be honest. That would made her drop the gun. And suddenly it became odd how quiet his headset had been for the past few minutes.

”CAPTAIN--”

The voice of one of his high ranked task force members screamed bloody murder and Caius made an awful mistake of looking back out the door to watch them fall in a messy heap. It was barely even a second’s worth of his attention but the moment he turned back to Theresa, his eyes were meeting the butt of a gun.

The sound of his voice made bile reach up into her mouth, if from either fear or absolute disgust in the man, she didn’t know. Her wrists ached, the chance of them breaking was very real, but if someone would just hurry up-- she was never ever working away from Jaeger or Mad Dog again, why did her men always have to be so incompetent--if something could just get him off of her long enough to slightly aim the gun up towards him--

She didn’t believe in a god, but he answered her call with a yell loud enough for her to hear it too. Theresa had never let her instincts ride her reactions so fully. The moment his grip on her gun hand slipped, she whipped around full force with a banshee scream, arm arching up and swinging wildly.

The impact the butt of the gun made with the side of his head made her wrist hurt and she almost dropped the gun herself-- but then found herself falling anyway from her own momentum and Caius’ weight dragging them both down. His head hit the floor with a dull thud, and Theresa’s elbow shot up in pain from the landing as well. She scrambled to her feet and backed away, aiming the gun at the man on the ground as if expecting him to stand up and lunge at her again. 

He didn’t move.

She put her finger on the trigger.

‘You don’t put your finger on the trigger unless you’re absolutely ready to shoot.’ Cyrus’ voice flashed in her mind and she put the gun down, holding back tears threatening to spill out while bringing her communicator to her mouth.

Clark busted in through the door, yelling into his headset that he had found Caius. Theresa immediately raised her gun towards the blonde, who quickly leaned down to pick up the fallen Captain. It seemed as if he didn’t need to; Caius’ eyes opened slowly.

He groaned softly and raised his hand to his head. 

“Captain, the boat’s about to explode. We need to leave.” 

Caius nodded faintly, looking around in a much disoriented manner before following Clark with stumbling footsteps out the door. The rest of the force had already retreated. 

Theresa stalked behind them both, calling for a helicopter to come get her before the explosion took her with the boat. Her eyes narrowed on the back of the injured Captain, a scowl crossing her features. He deserved to die. This terrible, rebellious, inhumane, destructive leader. 

_“You don’t put your finger on the trigger unless you’re absolutely ready to shoot.”_

Theresa raised her gun as they neared the exit of the boat, and shot the Captain of the police force square in his back. 

Caius immediately fell, knees buckling beneath him as once fuzzy eyes went wide with shock. His face hit the pavement, and everything suddenly became blurrier and blurrier than it was before. 

The boat exploded, but the police were hardly focused on that and more focused on their fallen Captain.

Heidi was sobbing, Clark was fighting back tears.

Nicole and Gabriel remained in the background, the female with a hand covering her mouth, the latter staring on with an emotionless gaze.

“Stay with us Caius—“ “Keep your eyes open—“ “You’re going to be okay, don’t fall asleep yet—“

_And I've moved further than I thought I could, but I missed you more than I thought I would._

“Cain.”

Clark’s eyes blinked a few times and he looked over to the opposite end of the docks, where the villains where celebrating their victory as well. His lips quivered and he shouted to them as loud as he could, as hard as he could so they could hear. He didn’t care who did or who didn’t, just as long as one of them was Cupid.

“He’s been shot!” 

Almost all of them froze, but one immediately sprinted over to the police force, tears in his frantic eyes as he yelled in anguish. 

Cain fell to the ground and held Caius’ face in his hand, the latter whose eyes were barely open. Blood began to pool beneath the two. Cain rubbed his thumbs across his beloved’s cheeks. Endless words of begging filled the Captain’s ears, tears spilling onto his face.

Caius’ hand shakily reached up and cupped the blond’s cheek. He knew who it was, although he could only barely make out an outline of blonde and black. His breathing went shallow, and the hand slipped back to the ground as Caius turned his head closer to Cain.

“I love you Caius, I love you so much—don’t leave me—“

Emerald eyes slipped away. Cain shrieked into the sky.

_And I found love where it wasn’t supposed to be, right in front of me._


End file.
